


It Could Happen

by Cyanne



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M, Zinefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-16
Updated: 2011-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-21 11:12:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyanne/pseuds/Cyanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't the last thing he expected to find upon opening his bedroom door. It hadn't exactly entered his thoughts before now but then again, it wasn't totally out of the realm of possibility either. Well of course it wasn't, he was watching it first hand, so to speak. And he was getting very turned on by the sensual display in front of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Could Happen

It wasn't the last thing he expected to find upon opening his bedroom door. It hadn't exactly entered his thoughts before now but then again, it wasn't totally out of the realm of possibility either. Well of course it wasn't, he was watching it first hand, so to speak. And he was getting very turned on by the sensual display in front of him.

The road weariness from too many miles in the car left his body and was replaced by a surge of adrenaline and desire at the sight of his very male, very naked, and very aroused partner spread wantonly across his bed, making the most delicious noises as he pleasured himself. Faint light from the hallway spilled into the room, illuminating his body, catching the golden hair that dusted him and making it shine, highlighting the sheen of sweat and sex that coated him. He stood transfixed watching Hutch touch himself, knowing he was intruding on one of the most private acts a human being can perform. Nonetheless, he was incapable of tearing himself away from the view.

He watched as Hutch fondled himself, running a hand up and down his chest and over his nipples, as the other one encircled his cock which seemed to grow harder with every stroke. The sight made his own body respond and he could feel his own erection growing. He was torn between the desire to watch Hutch make himself come and the need to feel him and hold him as he did. The need to touch won out and he stripped as quickly and as quietly as he could, not for a second taking not talking his eyes off the hot scene playing out before him.

It amazed him that Hutch hadn't yet sensed his presence, but then again, he wasn't exactly expecting to have an audience either. Starsky could see how far gone his partner was in his own pleasure. It time he joined him on the trip.

With a soft sigh of regret he looked up at the empty ceiling, wishing that he hadn't let his latest lover talk him into getting rid of the mirror that once lived above the bed. He would have loved to have been able to continue watching as well but given a choice, he preferred being an active participant. He was trying climb into bed without startling his partner when those beautiful blue eyes opened and Hutch smiled at him, his face conveying both love and lust at the same time.

It seemed Hutch hadn't been as unaware of his presence as he had thought and he wondered how much of the show had been intended for his viewing enjoyment. He hadn't thought his partner had an exhibitionistic streak, but he was learning a lot about him tonight. He didn't have much time to wonder as Hutch reached up for him and pulled Starsky down onto the bed. Almost shyly Hutch rolled over on his left side away from him but didn't let go. As a result, Starsky found himself lying close behind him. Not about to turn down that invitation, Starsky put both his arms around his partner and pulled him close, reaching one hand around to rub his muscular chest and play with the nubs of his nipples as the other joined in caressing his cock. There was something very erotic about having both their hands wrapped around that hard shaft  at the same time, working together toward the ultimate climax. Starsky could feel his own cock growing harder just from the sensation of having Hutch's body pressed up against him and from the sight and feel of Hutch in his arms.

He badly wanted to kiss him, it felt both wonderful and slightly strange to be touching Hutch in such an intimate way without having kissed him first. Although both were very vocal in their sounds of ecstasy, no words had yet been spoken, nor had none yet been needed. Still, something seemed to be missing. As if his partner could read his mind, Hutch tilted his head back, arching his body to get the right angle for a quick kiss. The touch of their lips together was heaven and he wanted to explore more, to taste all of his mouth, but at least they'd had that contact. Somehow that made everything alright, a promise that no matter what happened, they would still be okay.

His cock naturally found its way to where it felt most comfortable, right in the cleft of Hutch's ass. He couldn't help moving his hips, pushing against him, wanting to invade that sweet territory. He also couldn't help the longing in his voice, "God, I want to be inside you so bad."

Words failed Hutch, but he used his body to get his message across, thrusting back against the strong man wrapped around him. In a voice heavy with need he finally managed to choke out, "Take me."

This was another invitation that Starsky didn't think he had the willpower to refuse but above all else, he couldn't take his pleasure if it would harm Hutch. "I don't want to hurt you."

"It's okay, I was kinda…" Hutch hesitated but kept going in almost a whisper, "I was fantasizing about that earlier." He had been trying to imagine that his own fingers inside him were his partner's cock but although it had felt good it had also felt wrong and he had stopped. Even though with three of his own slippery fingers inside he was almost filled, he still had felt empty. Nothing could compare to the real thing and anything else, even the fantasy, wouldn't ever be enough. But now that the real thing was somehow here in bed with him, hot and ready and willing…. "I mean it Starsk, I'm ready for you."

Starsky let his hand wander over the smooth skin, feeling the curve of his hip and the way his body sloped down to his ass. He slowly slid the cheeks apart and gently slipped one finger and then two into the small opening, finding Hutch more than prepared for him. Slowly, Starsky entered him and slid home. "Oh God Hutch, you're so tight. Feels so good." Wanting to feel Starsky in him as deep as possible Hutch slung his leg over his partner's, opening himself up even more. Starsky pulled him even closer and took his cock in hand, stroking it to the same rhythm that he had established as he moved in and out. The motion and the touch were enough to bring Hutch screaming over the edge, and the feel of him coming in him arms and tightening around his cock was enough to send Starsky over the same cliff.

After what seemed like an eternity, Hutch finally came back to awareness. He felt a heavy weight curled about his body and strong arms pulling him close. He was enveloped in the warmth he'd been missing over the past few nights. He turned in Starsky's embrace and pulled his lover close for a long, searching kiss. "Welcome home, babe. I've been wanting to do that ever since you got here but you never gave me the chance."

"Can I help it you're so hot?" came the reply as he ran his hands over his partner's body and pulled him in another long kiss. "That better?"

"Getting there," Hutch replied, which earned him another one. "I've missed that," he said in between kisses.

"I've missed you," said Starsky when they finally came up for air a good five minutes later. "Not a bad welcome home reception, either. It's not every day I get to take advantage of someone in such a compromising situation."

"I'm glad you enjoyed the show," Hutch said lightly.

"Just as long as you don't do it for anyone else."

"Not a chance."

"I wouldn't mind coming home to that sight more often. I still wish you woulda let me keep the mirror, though," he complained. "The view would have been even better."

"It was too hard to get it down and anyway, you're the last person who would want to risk seven years of bad luck if we dropped it. Besides, think of all the fun whoever moved into your old place is having."

"Nah, I'd rather think of all the fun we're having. How come we've never done that before?"

"Did what?"

"You know, watched each other.." Starsky couldn't help being embarrassed.

"Masturbate," Hutch finished without flinching.

"Yeah, " Starsky said, blushing and wondering why Hutch wasn't.

"How is it that you can screw me into oblivion like you just did and you can't say a simple word?"

"What word?"

"See, you did it again. Anyway, the reason we've never watched each other masturbate," Hutch said, emphasizing the word just to see his partner blush even redder, "is probably because we can't keep our hands off each other. Why go it alone if you don't have to?"

"Well, it was pretty hot watching you."

"And just how long did you last before getting naked and jumping in?"

"Oh about five minutes."

"Liar," Hutch said teasingly.

"Okay, about two," Starsky admitted.

"That's more like it. See I told you, we're just sex maniacs when it come to each other. By the way, not that I'm objecting or anything…"

"You better not be after that performance," Starsky said proudly.

"How come you're home tonight? I thought you weren't getting back until Friday night."

"And you just had to start without me."

"Hey," Hutch protested. "You left me, remember?"

"It's not like I had a choice. Anyway, the dumbass decided to plead guilty."

"After all that? Now he decides to plead. Why couldn’t he have done that in the first place?"

"Because that would be too easy. I just want to know how he managed to get a change of venue. It's not like it was that high profile of a murder."

"High priced lawyers can do that, Starsk."

"Well this high priced lawyer was not happy when his client folded."

"How far did it get?"

"A ways. Jury selection, opening arguments, and two witnesses. I think Sullivan realized that he was gonna be convicted and that it was probably gonna mean life, so he decided to bargain for the 20 instead. I'm glad he's going away but it was such a waste of time. I know it was only three days, but I hated being away for that long. Next time you decide to get sick, I'm not chasing anybody down any alleys until you get back."

"Good plan," Hutch said, yawning.

"Did I tire you out?"

"No, it was all that strenuous activity before you got here that did it."

"Yeah, right. You're a lousy liar Hutchinson. Go to sleep."

"Yes Starsky, sir, right away sir."

"I came home to this because?," Starsky asked in a long suffering tone.

"Because you're not going to get sex this good anywhere else," Hutch said, reaching out to pull Starsky into his arms. "Go to sleep, love."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Published in the SHarecon 2002 zine.


End file.
